This invention relates to the shower bathing of infants and small children, too young to shower themselves in a conventional bathtub, tub shower or shower stall. More particularly, this invention is concerned with infants and small children who are capable of standing on their own, with the aid of a structure to grasp for support and balance.
The age range of infants and small children most appropriate to use this invention is from approximately seven months old to approximately three and one-half years old. This time frame closely relates to what is commonly referred to as the diaper stage, of a child.
As well as general showering, it is a very desirable procedure to be able to wash or shower an infant or small child's mid-section between diaper changes.
This invention provides for a parent or other responsible individual, a means for showering a child partially or completely, and more particularly, safely and conveniently in a containment supported on a single rail of a conventional bathtub, or free-standing in a conventional shower stall.
In the setting of conventional facilities, there exists a number of disadvantages and hazardous conditions that preclude the value of showering a child in this age range, and therefore it is not common practice to do so.
For example, bathtubs, shower stalls, wash basins, lavatories and sinks are in general dangerously hard and slippery surfaces. A child of this age group is very difficult to hold safely in the above mentioned facilities, which also have protruding fixtures that pose as hazardous objects to bump against, or as something to grab onto.
In addition, to effectively shower and wash a child, it would be convenient to have both hands free to do so. This is not possible while trying to hold and maintain the child's position.
There is also the need to direct the shower of water to the parts of the child's body determined necessary for effective cleaning, especially the mid-section, when showering between diaper changes.
Another requirement is to be able to control the over spray of water in order to not wet down the surrounding environment.
To the best of my knowledge, the aforementioned barriers have not been addressed collectively in the form of an invention for showering infants and small children, safely and conveniently in the setting of conventional facilities, or any setting.